Us Who Were Left Behind
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Disclaimer : Dont Own Naruto OR Bleach. A narutoXbleach crossover. After Byakuya's death, Rukia was married to another noble family to restore the Kuchiki's name. Who's her husband? None other than our favorite Uchiha Brothers. Also starring Ino,Sakura,et
1. Everything Changed

**It's a Naruto-Bleach crossover, starring my fave character in Bleach "kuchiki rukia" and in the Naruto series "The Uchiha Brothers Itachi-Sasuke" **

**Lol this is a funny yet sad story, set after the winter war and the death of Byakuya, where Rukia had to marry a certain someone A.K.A the Uchihas.**

* * *

It was dawn in Seiretei. The sky was a blend of dark blue, with a tint of yellow indicating the early sunrise. Everything was quiet, everyone probably asleep in their houses, waiting for the new day to come.

Shadows of the trees hid the form of a girl standing alone in front of a gravestone. Soft morning wind blew her night-like hair, her indigo eyes staring emptily to nothing in particular. She stood so still; her face pale and emotionless; not moving a muscle, except for the constant blinking of her eyes. The kimono she wore clung to her skin; its dark color resembling the grief she was in.

Carved on the gravestones was a name.

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Droplets of tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her alabaster skin. The girl bit her lips, whispering something fainter than the wind.

"Nii sama…"

Her brother had died in the war, killed when saving her. She shivered when she remembered his fading eyes, and the blood that blossomed from his Haori.

Rukia had seen his body, being lowered into a coffin. She had seen it being closed, and then… buried.

After that she had cried for a whole night long, to be comforted by Ichigo and Renji. Also, the next week she had heard that a man was going to take over the Kuchiki clan. Apparently he's from another noble family and the Kuchiki elders suggested Rukia (the only Kuchiki heir) to bonded herself with the other family by _marriage._

She clenched her hands.

_She was just sixteen, for goodness' sake!_

And she hadnt told Ichigo anything about that. She knew he would be mad. So will Renji.

The sun had begun to shone, its warm light spilling all over the meadows, illuminating the thousands grave that stood there. Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, letting her sadness flowed away, and bent down, putting the bucket of roses on her brother's tombstone.

"I'll go back, then, nii-sama," she whispered, turning around. The girl walked back to her grand mansion.

The sky was getting brighter.

A new day has begun.

* * *

**There. What do you think about it? No Flames Please. I'm sorry first chap is short but in chapter two, there'll be a lot of Sasuke-Rukia and Itachi-Rukia. As for Ino, Hitsugaya, Kakashi, Neji, Ichigo, Rock Lee, Renji, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Tenten and the others will appear in chapter 3.**

**So keep on reading guys**


	2. New Beginning

**Here it is. Sasuke and Itachi went to the Kuchiki manor!**

* * *

**Chapter One : First Sight**

"Kuchiki-sama," a maid peeked inside her room, "The bath is ready, and the elders told you to hurry because your fiancée is going to come soon,"

Sighing, Rukia sat up on her bed, leaning her head against the cold wall for a moment before standing up. She tied her hair and went to the bathroom.

The water felt so cold and the girl closed her eyes, enjoying the fleeting moment of total peace. After a while she put on her white yukata, combed her hair and went outside to the porch.

The sunlight greeted her and the girl found one of the elders waiting for her.

"Please sit down and wait, your fiancée-to-be will come soon," he said, in a patient tone, "I know you're sad after Byakuya's death, but you have to do this. The Kuchiki needs an exceptionally strong, aristocrat-blood leader,"

"I've already decided, I will do this," Rukia answered warily and sat on the stairs, her feet brushing against the soft grasses below.

"Good, we really are grateful," said the elder before disappearing from the door.

Rukia diverted her gaze to the clear, blue, sky above. Her heart clenched as she remembered how Byakuya always loved clear, sunny day like these, and how he would sat under the cherry blossoms tree, doing nothing in particular, just sitting there with a calm look on his face.

_That's why I'm going to do this, even if I don't want to, _the Kuchiki heiress thought, _Because if there's one thing nii-sama taught me, it's to obey the rule and protect the clan. That's why._

Rukia recomposed himself when the gate swung open. From across the garden, she could see two figures entering, both of them wearing dark kimonos. She could tell that one of them must be her fiancée.

She watched as the two figures walked slowly along the garden. They stopped when they saw her.

"Are you Kuchiki-Rukia sama?" the younger of the two asked. He was probably sixteen, no older than herself, with jet-black hair formed at the back into a spike and coal dark eyes. His skin was alabaster, almost as fair as she is, with tall, lanky built and a good-looking face.

"I am," Rukia stood up, forcing her lips into a smile, "Kuchiki Rukia, please to meet you."

Her mind was reeling.

_Is this her fiancée? _She thought, _He's young. Too young to be the leader of the clan._

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said, extending his hands, "And this is my older brother, Itachi Uchiha,"

For the first time Rukia looked at the taller guy next to him. His hair was just as dark as his younger brother's, falling over his forehead in a graceful way, his skin the same tone as hers, his features resembling Sasuke's. Probably he's in his early twenties, but the thing that caught her eyes were…his eyes.

They were deep, dark red.

"Er… uh, are you…?" she wanted to ask whether _he _or Sasuke was to be her future husband.

"It's my brother who will take over the Kuchiki clan," Sasuke explained, sensing her thoughts.

"Where is the Kuchiki Elders?" for the first time the man asked. His voice was just as she imagined; deep, calm, and commanding. It somehow reminded her of Byakuya's cold and reassuring tone.

"They're inside," Rukia answered, looking at Sasuke instead. Somehow looking at the younger Uchiha was more calming,

_He has nicer face, _she deduced, _Or perhaps it was because he is my age._

"Thank you," Itachi answered, then strolled inside, leaving Sasuke and Rukia outside the house.

"You are younger than I expected," Sasuke said nonchalantly, "I thought you might be my brother's age,"

"You are a kid yourself," for the first time Rukia smiled genuinely, "And you know, your brother is kind of… _scary,_"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, he's always like that, but he's nice really,"

"Really? His eyes are red," Rukia scowled.

"You can't deny that he's good-looking," Sasuke said in that flat tone, but his eyes were teasing her.

The dark haired girl blushed slightly, and Sasuke laughed.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "You laughs a lot, for an Uchiha,"

Sasuke smiled smugly, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, nobles are supposed to be bratty," the girl replied.

"I suppose," his voice was quiet as he looked around him, "You've a nice house,"

"Thanks," she said.

"And sorry about your brother,"

"There was no need,"

Another silence. Sasuke seemed unsure about what to say, but then his coal dark eyes met hers, "I'm also sorry that… that you're forced to marry my brother. You might have a harsh time with him, but…" he smiled a little, "He's kind, really,"

"What choice do I have?" the girl answered quietly, then changed the subject, "What about you? Your family didn't forced you to marry anyone?"

His face turned sour, "At this moment, I was thankful they didn't. My mind is more to my trainings, not…" he made an 'eww' face, "Not marriage. I'm just sixteen, anyway. The only girl I'm close to is my cousin, Sakura Haruno,"

"Cousin?"

"Yes, tomorrow the rest of my household will come here," Sasuke said, sitting next to her, "So you'd better prepare a hearty party for us. You'll like Sakura, she somehow reminds me of you,"

"I'll bring a couple of my friends, too," Rukia said, "They-"

She was cut off when one of her elders walked her way, saying that she should talk and get to know her fiancée better.

Rukia's face turned sour.

"C'mon, I'll accompany you inside," Sasuke offered.

Itachi was seated in the living room, sipping a cup of hot tea.

"We'll excuse you then," the Kuchiki elders left the room.

The man's deep red eyes glanced her way when she came in.

"Uh…hi," Rukia said, somehow un-noble-like.

Itachi nodded at her and gestured her to sit down opposite him. Sasuke smiled slightly at her before following her elders out of the door, leaving her alone with Itachi.

"Tell me about yourself," he stated, taking another sip of tea.

"Um… I like animals," Rukia began, unsure about what to say, "I love eating, sleeping and sitting on high places,"

Uncomfortable silence…

"What…er… what about you?" Rukia added sheepishly.

Itachi's eyes blinked with amusement, "I like high places, too, and salty food. Dislike…" he seemed to think, then shrugged, "A lot of things,"

Itachi then looked at her and sighed.

"I know that…" his voice was quiet and deep, "I know that you were forced to marry me; the condition is same in my part, and I hope that we could cooperate. For the sake of our families,"

"…I know," she smiled at him, "Thank you for the cooperation,"

His lips moved upward into something that almost resembled a smile, "Yes. Me, too,"

* * *

Rukia watched Itachi left in silence and breathed a sigh of relief. The man was just… intimidating. She couldn't help acting like a obedient little girl if he was around. The dark haired girl looked at the sky; it was almost evening. From next door she could hear Itachi's and the elders' discussion about the clans' future.

Standing up, she slid the door open and went outside, walking along the grasses only to stop under the blooming sakura trees. Rukia sat under its calming shades, her head rested against the rough tree bark.

Soft wind blew her hair, and Rukia felt her eyes closing little by little, drifting into a calm sleep…

"Hey," someone said.

Blue eyes flew open, only to stare at familiar black ones.

"Stop surprising me," the Kuchiki girl narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke just shrugged and sat next to her, closing his eyes, "Today had been really tiring,"

"Tell me about it," Rukia muttered, "Everyday had been…a lot of burden since my brother died,"

Sasuke had a strange expression in his face. Bitter; almost sad.

"You know…" he started, "Your brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, kind of resemble mine, don't you think?"

Rukia smiled a little, "Yes, especially their voice and cold demeanor,"

Sasuke nodded, "Yep. And tell me, have you ever been… _tired?_"

The girl raised a brow, "what do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at the grasses, his face unreadable, "I don't know. I mean, I love Itachi, but sometimes it's just too hard for me you know," he turned to gaze at her, "Sometimes I'm just tired at how everybody treated him like he was a genius and me as if I was a trash,"

Rukia understand that feeling really, really, well.

"You're not trash," she said.

He smiled a little, "I know, I just _feel _like trash,"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it literally,"

His face turned serious, "I know you could understand. I mean, we both live under the shadows of a great, noble clan,"

Rukia nodded, "Yup, sometimes it's tiring, especially the Kuchiki's boring ceremony every year…"

Sasuke smiled, "And the whole 'rule' thing,"

"Yeah…" Rukia agreed, then smiled sadly, "Still, I missed my brother a lot… Even though sometimes I wished he hadnt adopted me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"There was no need,"

The sun had begun to set, illuminating the sky with beautiful warm colors, indicating that another day was about to end. For a moment, Sasuke and Rukia just sat there, enjoying that somehow blissful peace.

From afar, Itachi walked towards them. Upon seeing him, Sasuke quickly stood up.

"Looks like it's time for you to go home," Rukia said.

"Looks like," the dark haired boy agreed and was about to follow his brother to the gate when he stopped and turned around.

"Thanks," he seemed awkward saying it.

"For what?"

"Just for understanding," he smiled a little, before running after Itachi, his robes flowing behind him.

Rukia watched the two forms walking to the open gate, before they disappeared. A smile appeared on her lips.

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

Finally she found a friend who truly understand her.

**What do you think about Rukia-Sasuke and Rukia-Itachi pairings? NO FLAMES. I personally think Rukia and Sasuke suits really well, because of they having similar brothers and all. And to Ichiruki lovers, of course there'll be Ichiruki, too. **

**Next Chapter : Sakura, Ino, Ichigo, hitsugaya, Neji, Rock Lee, and GAARA made their appearance!**

**Yay for NarutoXBleach**


End file.
